


Äpfel

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Apples, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortÄpfel.





	Äpfel

„Wollen Sie vielleicht noch zwei oder drei Äpfel mit nach Hause nehmen, Herr Professor?“

„Nein, danke, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich habe noch mehr als genug.“

„Okay, alles klar.“ Thiel schnappte sich einen kleineren der Äpfel, wusch ihn kurz ab und biss hinein. Warum Herbert von seinem alten Kumpel solche Unmengen an Äpfeln geschenkt bekommen hatte, wollte er lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. Lecker waren sie ja, er konnte nur so langsam keine mehr sehen, und es wurden irgendwie auch optisch nicht wirklich weniger, obwohl er doch schon so viele gegessen und fleißig an Bekannte und Kollegen verteilt hatte.


End file.
